


she was beautiful

by eЯgo (d1onysus)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Poetic, Rambling, Stars, idk - Freeform, peppers a human, poem, tonys the void ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d1onysus/pseuds/e%D0%AFgo
Summary: She was beautiful.Not in the way the sun or moon were, an old universally accepted dazzling fairness or a mysterious and cryptic otherworldy elegance but the way the earth was.When he glanced at her it felt as if there were earthquakes in his veins always just under the surface threatening to consume him if he lost himself for even a second. Her shoulders were the jagged slabs and foundations of cliffs that left many at the mercy of the deadly tides.or, tony falls in love and it is catastrophic, it is wonderful, it is all consuming.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	she was beautiful

She was beautiful.

Not in the way the sun or moon were, an old universally accepted dazzling fairness or a mysterious and cryptic otherworldy elegance but the way the earth was. 

When he glanced at her it felt as if there were earthquakes in his veins always just under the surface threatening to consume him if he lost himself for even a second. Her shoulders were the jagged slabs and foundations of cliffs that left many at the mercy of the deadly tides. 

Her scars, that were unnumbered and scattered on her as if someone took paint on a brush and just flung it, were reminders to him that she was human no matter how otherworldly she may seem. Her freckles crept over her collar bone and neck like supernovas or young curious children seeking the answer to all the mysteries of the universe. 

Her eyes were darker than any melted chocolate that had been left and forgotten in an old picnic basket and lighter than any night spent stargazing hand-in-hand with poems of a foreign language floating on his tongue like cotton candy. 

When she talked her voice was the only thing pinning him to a strange land, its timbre always recognizable even with a storm and unknown lands and sea separating them. 

She was beautiful not in the way a fragile flower that was left pressed in textbooks or next to half-written love letters was but the way a steady tree that housed the dreams of many, the kind that many confessed near, was. She was tall, almost as tall as the rockets that brought humans into the void he called home. 

He dreamt (in the silence that surrounded him with no end or beginning, just an endless circle, again and again, and again and  _ again) _ of a day that she would take him on her shoulders and together they would blow the stars out of the sky and laugh as the world would light up for a few seconds as the stars fell, everything warm and accepting and loveable and so very much  _ her _ . 

He loved her, and he was as sure of it as he was sure that there was an end, that nothing lasted forever- that forever couldn't be applied to anything. Her laughs seemed like the lightest clouds that he wanted to float on with her, as if given a push they would scatter and break as if they had never existed in the first place. 

And yet, even after he treated her as one would treat a relic (fragile, breakable, fleeting, short, temporary, brief, abrupt, brusque, so very  _ human _ ) so that she would be able to stay, she floated away still. 

And yet, and yet, and yet.

Left him feeling more stranded, more alone, more empty,  _ more hollow  _ (and he hadn't even thought about that- the possibility that _ she  _ would hurt _ him, _ that the one to tear apart the other would __ be _ her  _ not _ him _ ).

The days collided with each other, or they didn't and yet time passed even though she was no more but he was, and how had that even  _ happened? _

And yet, and yet, and yet.

He healed. Time did not create him, the endless darkness that ate him and cradled him did not create him, he created himself.

As the earth ran its course over and over and over around its sun, he healed. The wounds (and he had wounds-  _ he could be hurt? _ ) scarred and did not disappear, and even the whisper of her name from galaxies away would make him quake with anger and loss and sorrow and shock and so much emotion (-so very  _ human). _

He laughed with the meteors about the times when she couldn't stand him she would get a wrinkle in her brows, whispered his love of her as if it contained the universe's secrets (maybe it did) to the stars that gave him light. And they whispered back. The meteors shook with amusement, and the stars told him their lore back, of years past and years still going.

And yet, and yet, and yet.

There were times when supernovas exploded within him when he remembered her. The way she would give him a small smile when she realized he was trying to surprise her, her little snort, the way that lollipops tasted on her lips, the way that her eyes glistened when he brought her to his world and showed her the stars.

He broke and broke and  _ broke _ .

His world built him back every time, every atom working together, stars singing, meteors and asteroids dancing, planets creating melodies, galaxies orchestrating, and him in the very middle.

And he forgot her. And then he didn't.

He forgot her name. 

But he never forgot one thing even as stars ended, galaxies crashed, the void lit up, black holes consuming atom after atom after atom- she was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi :D
> 
> im alive? ig i am.
> 
> idk the past few months were hard- my impulsive thoguths got like rlly bad and i hated thinking for a bit so i jsut overstimulated myself with everything.
> 
> im better now, im kinda limiting my time on my phone bcs that didn't rlly make things easier for me.
> 
> im writing warmth ch. 3, writing this poly avengers fic, actually like 3 poly avengers fics. i love poly avengers.
> 
> but hopefully i'll be more active, and i'll try to post more often
> 
> poing poing  
> \- bye, leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! <33


End file.
